Beautiful Moments
by Okie95
Summary: A collection of one shots detailing moments from Pigeon and Travis's crazy life.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jamie McGuire. I'm just here to play around with them (:**

"Please tell me you're shittin' me, because I really don't want to be the one to tell you 'No way in hell!'" I had to have misunderstood her, because it sounded like my girl, my utterly perfect Pigeon, just told me she wanted to get a tattoo. Pidge pulled out of my embrace, lifting her head off my chest and tilting her face up toward mine to meet my gaze. I raised my eyebrows, nonverbally questioning her sanity.

"I'm serious, Trav. I want to get a tattoo, and I would really appreciate it if you would come with me." Her wide, grey doe eyes continued to pierce into my own, attempting to charm and fool me into agreeing to her ridiculous idea. Unfortunately for her, I wouldn't be swayed from my decision. My resolution must have shown on my face because she huffed, taking another step back and crossing her arms across her chest before speaking again. "Really Travis, I'll go by myself if you're going to be an ass about it."

I had to laugh at her logic, "Yeah, because that's going to make me feel better." I worried enough about her during everyday activities, the thought of her putting herself in a painful situation was enough to send me through the roof. "Try again, Pidge."

Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists at her sides. "You are such a hypocrite! You do realize that, right? I would have thought that you of all people would have been supportive of my decision." Her voice rose with every statement and she quickly closed the distance between us. "And I hate to break it to you, but ' .ME!" Each word was punctuated with a strong jab to my chest with her bony finger. Fire blazed behind her eyes, her face flushed and chest heaving from her exertion. I would never admit it to her, but she was even more breathtakingly beautiful when she was fired up about something. But as beautiful as her anger was, I preferred when it wasn't directed at me. Gently grabbing her wrist, I pulled her back toward me, erasing the distance between us. Having her in my arms always made me feel better. One hand wrapped tightly around her waist and the other went to rub my face in a gesture of frustration.

"I know Pidge, I know I don't own you. But I worry. A lot. So much shit has happened to you, and I want to protect you and prevent you from every experiencing more. Please don't be mad." I pressed my lips to her forehead, hoping to convey how much she meant to me.

Her gaze softened slightly, but the fire didn't completely diminish. "I love that you care, but can you care without being such an idiot?"

I glanced down at her with a crooked grin. "No promises". My girl snuggled into my embrace and in that moment everything was perfect in my world.

"So…" Pidge started hesitantly, "does this mean you'll come with me to the tattoo parlor?" she asked sheepishly. I was quickly realizing that Pidge contained both the ability to set me at ease, and drive me absolutely crazy.

"Abby…."

Sensing another dispute, I was quickly interrupted, "Hear me out. Don't you at least want to know what I want a tattoo of?" She casually picked at her nails, attempting to pique my interest.

Her tactic had the desired effect. "I'll bite, what could you possibly want permanently etched onto your body?"

She grabbed my wrist and traced the tattoo there reverently. "Your name, Travis. It's only fair seeing as you already have my name on you." Her answer surprised me. While I still wasn't completely comfortable with her getting a tattoo, I couldn't deny that I found the idea of her marking her body with my name incredibly sexy. "Well, I guess it's technically my name too now."

A grin spread across my face with her statement. "It is Mrs. Maddox, and I wouldn't want it any other way." I pressed a quick kiss to her lips as adoration for my wife flooded through me. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to humor her. "So, if you were to get this tattoo, where would you get it?"

She nervously bit her lip before replying. "My hip."

I groaned, of course she would choose something like that. "Are you trying to kill me, Pidge?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled lovingly up at me. "Not at all, but I have to keep you on your toes somehow. I wouldn't want our marriage to become boring."

"Never."

**What did you think? Hit the review button and tell me your thoughts! I look forward to hearing them!**


End file.
